High sensitivity detection of targets and in particular of biomarkers has been a challenge in the field of biological molecule analysis, in particular when aimed at detection of a plurality of targets and/or at detection of a target of a certain dimension or present in the sample at a low concentration.
Whether for pathological examination or for fundamental biology studies, several methods are commonly used for the detection of various classes of biomaterials and biomolecules.
There are numerous health, quality, security control, and other applications that require effective detection of targets by detectors. However, development of target detectors has been challenging especially in connection with achievement of a specific and sensitive detection.